All I Need Is You
by Millie2104
Summary: A little Smack ff...Mac finally realized how much he loves Stella,but it might be too late. She is in a happy relationship with Flack.Will they end up together?
1. Chapter 1

Feelings of tiredness and sleeplessness were slowly getting to Mac. Two days without sleeping, three crime scenes on the opposite sides of the town totally exhausted him. For past few days lack of sleep and uneasiness were troubling him. Mac felt new headache coming so he used his hands to massage his head trying to prevent it. He glanced at the clock on his desk, rolling his eyes when he saw how late it was.

-"Knock knock. Busy?"

Mac's face glowed when he looked up towards the door and a playful smile appeared on his lips. All tiredness and headache suddenly vanished. Mac joyfully got up and walked on the other side of the desk waving his hand for Stella to come in.

-"No, no. Come in. I just finished."

Stella walked in lighting whole room up. Mac's heart jumps every time he sees her. Her emerald green eyes paralyzed him, and her smile and gentle tone of her voice knew how to chase away every pain and sadness. Nobody ever made Mac feel like this, not even his wife Clare. There was something about Stella that gave him sense of piece that he so desperately needed. She walked towards him, gently cuddling his back.

-"Mac you work too much. You need to lose up a bit and draw the line. People will really start to think you live in the lab."

Mac laughed at that glancing at her.-"You know what Stella. You're right I do work too much."

-"You think?!"-Stella said sarcastically raising her eyebrow.

-'Well what do you say we go out for a cup of coffee?"

-"Oh Mac that would be great, but Don is waiting for me outside. He says he has some surprise for me."-Stella looked very exited, and what hurt Mac the most is that she looked very much in love. The fact that the woman he loves is dating one of his best friends and close co-worker ripped him inside.

-"Mac, you're OK?"

-"Yeah, yeah."

_Just that you're going with him, and that it kills me inside, but other than that, just fine. _Mac thought, but didn't had enough courage to tell it out loud.

-"Hm, I lost you for a sec."

-"I'm sorry, I have a lot on my mind."-Stella noticed Mac's eyes got sadder. But she would never guess the right reason.

-"How about a rain check?"

Mac nodded his head smiling sadly. Stella gave him a kiss in cheek, and walked away giving him a last look before she walked out. Mac seat on his chair, feeling his heart breaking in a million of pieces. A thought that Flack is kissing and touching her body made him furious. But at the same time guilty. It was his fault that things got this way. If he just wasn't that stupid to turn down Stella when she admitted her feelings towards them. If he just didn't spoke those words _"I love you as a great and close friend"_. He was too damn blind and stupid to let her go. To let go a love of his life. Now, she moved on, she got over him. Flack gave her what Mac didn't.

Stella joyfully walked out of the building, and when she saw Flack leaned on his car, she run towards him wrapping her arms strongly around him. Flack took her into his arms and picked her up like a feather, kissing her neck.

-"Missed me?"

Stella smiled feeling her cheeks going red-"You know I did."-Flack cuddled her hear, pushing her closely towards himself. Stella could see her reflection in his bright blue eyes, that were steering at her. –"So are you gonna tell me what is that surprise that you have for me?"

-"Nope."

-"Awww Don, come on. Tell me."

-"No, if I tell you it wont be a surprise."

-"You're being mean."

Flack laughed and putted his hand on her back leading her into his car.-"You'll just have to wait and see honey."

Stella gave in to Flack, and let him do whatever he wanted with her. While he was walking on the other side of the car, Stella could swear she saw someone sneaking behind the wall of the building. She shook her head and turned towards Flack, who just got into car. A smile appeared on her face once again as they drove off.

A dark silhouette peeked out, letting the street light shine his sad face. And a tear rolled down Mac's pale cheek. He stood there for hours watching down the street, wishing he sees her coming back to him. Mac's heart pilled up with pain and loneliness. He felt like it's going to jump out of his chest. Mac sighed deeply as he walked away. He could not chase away a picture of Flack and Stella kissing. When he finally got to his apartment, Mac crashed on his sofa, shutting his eyes tightly, stopping tears to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

An annoying sound of the cell phone started to spread across the room waking Mac up. Half awake, Mac reached in his pocket looking at the display. His sight was blurred, so he rubbed his eyes with his fingers. He looked at the number written across it. _"Another crime scene, great." _. Mac stretched his legs and arms in pain., his sofa wasn't the most comfortable place to spend the night on. Suddenly piece was gone, he remembered last night. He could feel his blood boiling on just a thought that Stella spent a night in Flacks arms. His anger was mixed with guilt and pain. Mac shook his head, coming to his senses and went to the bathroom thinking a nice shower will make his body feel a bit better.

-"Hey Mac, nice of you to join us. I thought you had a day off."

Danny joined Mac as they were walking towards the stairs that lead to the crime scene.

-"Yeah, well…"

-"Mac are you OK? You look like hell."- Danny asked worried.

"_Well I feel like it." _He turned towards Danny dabbing his shoulder–"I'll be fine Danny, don't worry."

-"If you say so boss."

Danny walked in the room with a yellow track spread across it. Mac followed him inside. He lost breath when he saw Stella and Flack giggling in the corner. She looked so happy with him. His eyes filled with anger as Flack putted his hand on Stella's arm. He forced himself to look away shutting his eyes tightly.

-"Hey Mac!"-Flack approached his with a big smile on his face.

-"Flack. What do we have here?"

Flack came to Mac, looking all cheerful. Mac glanced at him with a sad smirk on his face. He wasn't the bad guy. On the contrary, Flack was a loyal friend. He looked up to Mac, giving him his respect. He never doubt in Mac's decisions or his actions. All that made things even worse. If it was someone else in matter, Mac would not doubt a second, he would go for Stella. But he knew that Flack would never do something like that to him.

Flack took his booklet reading from it-"Rachel Parker. 23 years old, works at the coffee shop down the street."

-"Mac it's a suicide. All evidence indicate on that."- Danny interrupted them packing his kit in hurry.

Mac nodded his head, feeling frustrated. He got out of the bed for nothing. Even if his sofa wasn't that comfortable, it was far better than his chair in the office. After all, he spent so many nights on it. A night at home was nice for a change. And to top it all, he had to see _them. _He rubbed his eyes once again, as he walked out the room.

-"Hey Mac, wait up!"

"_Great, what the hell he wants now?!" _Mac speeded up, pretending he didn't hear Flack calling him from behind.

-"Hey Mac."-Flack run to him breathless. He dabbed his shoulder, trying to catch his breath.-"Men, I only turned for a sec and you were gone."

-"Sorry Flack, I have lots of work to do in the lab."

-"Oh, ok, ok. I wont take much of your time."

-"Um-hum."

-"So Mac, you know how much I appreciate you, right?"

Mac sighed deeply-"Yeah Don I know."

-"So I really hope you can help me with this thing that I have."-Flack pointed towards his car that were parked on the other side of the street. Mac followed him unwillingly. He noticed that joyful Flack from this morning disappeared. Flack turned to Mac with a worried face.

-"You know, Stella and I are celebrating 2 years since we started dating."

Mac looked at him in wonder. _Was it already two years_. It feels like it was yesterday when Stella told him Flack kissed her. The moment when his whole world crashed down.

-"Mac?! Are you still with me??"

He shook his head waving his hand-"Yeah, yeah, I'm here."

-"So the thing is, you see Mac for this 2 years I realized I was never happier. Stella is my life. Mac she's the one."

Mac felt like Flack just stabbed a knife in his already broken heart. He looked at him with sadness. Flack reached in his pocket taking out a small black box. Mac felt sudden heat and lack of breath. He opened the box reviling a diamond ring that was neatly placed in it.

-"Do you think it's too soon?"

Macs face went blank. He didn't knew what to think. "_He's proposing her. That can't be happening_." Mac felt like he's about to fall down. He felt a sharp pain inside his chest.

-"Mac are you alright? You look pale."- Flack putted his hand on Mac shoulder looking at him worried.

Mac squeezed his fist. He wanted so badly to shatter his yaw. At this moment, that wasn't his friend Flack. Man that he respects. That was his worst enemy. Mac shook his head and moved away from Flack. He didn't knew what to say.

-"Listen Flack. Stella is… well she's been trough lot, and I think that… you should wait."-Mac stopped for a second, realizing what he just said. Figuring there's no turning back .-"Why don't you let me talk to her first? See how things are."

-"Oh Mac, thank you so much. The last thing I want to scare her away."-Flack approached Mac giving him a strong hug.

Mac

Mac watched Flack droving away. He hated him self for what he just did. "_You can't fall lower Mac. Lied to your friend. He trusts you. He putted his happiness in your hands." _


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I wanted to say thank you for your reviews. I'm so glad that you guys liked my story. Hehe , it took me a long time to write this chapter ( lack of inspiration), so hope you'll like this one. Enjoy!**

**Oh and once again, sorry for my bad English *blushes*=P**

Mac stood in front of the window in the launch room, steering at the horizon. He could feel the rage and disappointment boiling inside him. But this time it wasn't for Flack, no, it was directed towards himself. He wished with all his heart that he could change place with Flack, that he is the one who is preparing to propose Stella. Mac was always the guy on whom you can count on, for anything. He would always help you, even if it means to put himself in jeopardy. But this time it was different. This time something greater was at stake. His love, his happiness. Mac was convinced that without Stella, he can not move on. For him, she was like the air he breaths.

Lost in his thoughts, Mac felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He turned around seeing two sparkly eyes gazing at him.

-"I lost you a while ago. Where you disappeared?"

Mac looked in Stella's eyes, remembering all the times that she was there for him. When Clare died, she was the one who comforted him. Every time Mac was faced against some challenge, that was threading to defeat him, she was there to give him the word of hope, to give him a hand and get him back on his feet. Stella was Mac's safe harbor, the one place he always felt secured at and where he found strength to keep going.

-"Mac." she whispered again. Stella saw the hurt in his eyes and it broke her heart. She gently caressed his back, wrapping her arm around him.

-"Mac, what's going on? Come on, you know you can tell me everything. And don't say it's nothing, cause I read you like an open book."

Mac sensed tears coming and he quickly pulled himself out of her hug. He walked out barely keeping him self together. Stella looked as he walked down the hall, he looked so shaken, and it really made her worried. She felt that something serious is going on, Mac had never hide anything from her before.

Feeling helpless, Stella fell on couch, sitting in stunned silence. Million thoughts rushed through her mind. It hurt her seeing him like that. After all that happened, after his rejection, despite the fact she's seeing Flack now, Stella never stopped loving Mac. No matter how much he hurt her with his rejection when she opened her already broken heart to him, her love for him never died. Stella honestly hopped that with Flack, she can move on, forget the past. But it was much harder than she thought. She couldn't get Mac out of her heart, out of her mind, nothing could help.

-"Hey beautiful." Flack walked in the room, sitting next to her, gently kissing her neck. –"I missed you."

She glanced at him with eyes full of tears.

-"Stell? What happened? Why are you crying?"

Stella looked away feeling ashamed for lying to him like this. Flack gave all he had into this relationship. She didn't want to hurt him, she didn't want to make him taste the pain of rejection. The one she felt, the one she is still feeling. Stella gave him a warm smile rushing her fingers through his thick, black hear.

-"It's nothing to worry about."

-"But…"

Before he could finish she leaned over giving him a very passionate kiss, which made him forget about everything around him. Flack let go a long moan, and surrendered completely to Stella. He gently caressed her back and slowly pushed her towards him in a strong hug.

-"I love you Stell."- those words just flew from his lips. It felt so right saying them.

Stella gazed into his big blue eyes that looked at her with such love. But no matter how hard she tried, this just wasn't right. She thought _Here, I have this amazing man who loves me and treats me well. Why do I feel so empty? Why do I feel like something's missing? _

Stella shook her head and got up walking to the window. Flack didn't say anything, somehow, he was afraid to ask what's going on. He was afraid of the answer. He walked to her taking her hand and lightly squeezing it. Stella avoided to look at him.

-"Stell?"

-"Don, I can't do this right now, I have to think about some things. I am so sorry, but… can we talk tonight?"

He could sense that this could be it. Flack was no fool. He knew that what Stella felt for him could not even liken with what he feels for her. Flack always felt a gap between them, something he couldn't explain, but it was there.

-"OK. We'll talk tonight then." He kissed her cheek and walked away leaving Stella alone with her thoughts.


End file.
